1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable collapsible open air hands free seating shelter to be used in bleachers located at parks and stadium venues. The invention provides protection against elements such as rain, sun and heat exposure. The invention is lightweight, has a limited amount of parts, able to be set up in seconds and able to seat one or more people comfortablely. Finally, the invention will display the users preferred team's colors announcing to other spectators the team the user is supporting.
2. Description of Prior Art
During outdoor events spectators can and do receive near to dangerous amounts of sun and heat exposure causing a drop in attendance. To prevent any amount of sun and heat exposure many people use many different types of umbrella type apparatus, with most of them requiring at lest the use of one hand if not both causing fatigue and strain on the arms. Other apparatus allowing for hands free operation are bulky, comprise of a large amount of parts and are unmanageable. Yet other hands free operation apparatus are difficult to set up and require a large amount of time and patients to do so. None of the prior art affirmatively or impliedly asserts a color or lettering scheme supporting a preferred or selected sports team, as does the preferred invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,251 De Jean, “Spectator Shelter,” issued Sep. 4, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,466 Barker, “Portable Collapsible Shelter,” issued Jul. 8, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,872 Anderson, “Portable Umbrella Shelter,” issued Feb. 22, 1994 are similar to the current invention but are not considered to be open air and are mechanically complex when compared to the preferred embodiment of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,037 Tung, “Foldable Sunshade with a Tiltable Canopy,” issued Nov. 12, 2002 is capable of shading spectators from the elements but is less suitable to bleachers and stadiums and is much more mechanically complex when compared to the preferred embodiment of the current invention.
When all of the prior art is compared to the current preferred embodiment of the invention the prior art is mechanically more complex, not suitable to stadiums and bleachers and/or not considered to be open air allowing for proper ventilation reducing the effects of sun and heat exposure.